Measuring current in a circuit may be accomplished, in some examples, by including a small resistance in series with the current path and measuring the voltage across the resistance. Circuits assembled on a package, such as quad flat no-lead (QFN) packages, dual flat no-lead (DFN) packages, lead frame chip scale packages (LFCSP) and similar packages may include a shunt that takes advantage of the resistance present in any conductor. Some examples of these circuits may measure the voltage across a portion of the conductor carrying the current to take advantage of the resistance in the conductor, rather than adding a separate resistor. The value of a resistor, including the resistance inherent in any conductor, may change with temperature.